Different
by Breeze the she-wolf
Summary: Jesabell learns the shocking truth to who she really is. Nyx's daughter a goddess of night, she will be sent by her mother to live at the house of night in Tulsa with her mother's chosen Zoey.
1. Death

**A/N: _OK guys this is my first writing on Fanfiction so please review but be nice_**

* * *

><p>It all started when I was just starting to fall asleep. That's when I got a feeling that I wasn't alone, and that's when I heard a loud crash, the crash of the down stairs window being shattered. Then I heard them men, calling my name "Jesabell, Jesabell we just want to talk" <em>yeah <em>I thought _talk and maybe kill me._ I swear evil people are not the brightest, I mean I'm not going to be all sure lets talk after you break in to my house, I mean come on how stupid do they think I am. Well anyway that's when I jumped out my window on to the slope of the roof, then slid down to the lowest point and jumped, "they'll be a little surprised" I said to myself smugly "that I'm not there."

And that's when I ran, OK well jogged I mean its not like I'm going to sprint for 5 miles. I was headed to my sisters house and prayed to whoever was listening up there that they hadn't found her yet. Then I smelled something burning I was pretty sure I wouldn't returning to that house, oh well. I wish they wouldn't burn every house I ever lived in. By the way, I'm not really sure who "They" are . All I know is that when me and my twin sister Jessica(we don't even look alike) were 10, two scary men approached us on the playground and told us we had to go with them, again not the brightest, we ran inside screaming our little heads off and they went home empty handed. So, they have been chasing us ever since that day, by the way we are now 16 and during one of their "little" attacks they killed our adoptive parents, so it's just me and Jessica. By no I'm at what once was my sister's house which is now just a pile of smothering ruble and a charred body. They have killed my sister and I want revenge.

* * *

><p><strong> ohh<strong> **Cliffie did you guys like it?**

**_ REVIEW PLEASE_**


	2. My mom

**_A/N_**-_ I hope you like this chapter_

* * *

><p>I managed to hold myself together long enough to walk to town, call a cab and check myself in to the nearest hotel, I thanked who ever was listening that I remembered to grab my purse before I jumped out my window. But, once I got in my hotel room and managed to lock the door I collapsed on to the king size bed and cried, I cried for my sister I cried for my adopted parents, hell I even cried for my pet turtle that was consumed in the flames.<p>

I finally managed to cry myself to sleep and I had the weirdest dream, ok maybe not dream and more like vision in the history of the big Turing world. I was standing in the middle of a lush, green, beautiful forest, the place practically screamed MAGIC.

I was wearing a strapless, floor length white dress, a beautiful gold chain necklace with a sapphire crescent moon pendant hung around my neck, My hair was done up in an extravagant up do which really complimented my red hair, and I had sword, with a golden hilt with sapphires embedded in it, hanging from a sheath at my side.

I gazed around trying to figure out where the hell I was when a musical voice said from behind me "Welcome daughter I have Long awaited our meeting". I swung around using a speed I didn't know I possessed, and acting on some instinct drew the sword from the sheath at my side. There standing behind me was a beautiful woman with hair as black as night itself her eyes were also black but there what appeared to be stars in her eyes, like real stars. After awhile I finally got the nerve to ask who she was. She laughed in a tinkling sort of way and told me she was Nyx personification of night and that I was her daughter.

I stared at her like she was mentally retarded for about five minutes before I intelligently said "huh" before replacing the sword back in it's sheath at my side.

"come sit with me and we will talk about this and your destiny" she said before she gently took my hand and led me over to some boulders, where she sat and gestured for me to do the same.

Once I realized that she wasn't lying about the whole her being my mother thing I saw some of the resemblances between us like the same shaped face, or even the same curvy body. Then I finally asked her who my father was she smiled and told me that my father was her ex-warrior Kalona a fallen angel. Then she told me that my destiny was to turn him to the light what ever that means. She told me I had to help her chosen Zoe. Then she told me that she wishes well in my quest then she touched my forehead and I woke up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW<strong> **PLEASE **_


	3. The Tulsa House of Night

A/n: well I finally got this chapter up I'm so sorry it took so long school is a pain in my ass (don't hate me I tried)

I'm starting the next chapter tonight so I hope i get it up soon ;p

* * *

><p>I bolted up in bed my heart was beating wildly like a running horse. All I could think was, that was the craziest dream EVER. I rolled out of the comfy hotel bed and stretched like a cat before walking into the bathroom and flicking on the light.<p>

I looked in the mirror and what I saw almost made me pass out, almost. Looks like that "dream" I had wasn't really a dream at all, It all happened all of it. How you may ask, do I know this?

I am now standing in this hotel bathroom with my mouth slightly a gape staring at myself because I was wearing the same exact outfit I was in my "dream" the only difference was I had a crescent moon on my forehead, I had just been marked, I think. The only difference about my mark is that it wasn't an out line it was filled in, the other thing was it was as black as night with a sapphire outline.

A thousand questions were running wildly trough my head, am I a vampire now?, would I need to go live at the Tulsa house of night like my mother said?, would I reject the change and die?, am I really a goddess's daughter? I only had an answer to that last one, well I kind of did. I was obviously special with my umm "different" mark.

I knew I needed to make a game plan, to figure out what exactly I was going to do. I thought about it for a little wile when I finally decided that I was going to go to the Tulsa house of night, and do what my mother told me to do, to help Zoe, my mothers chosen.

* * *

><p>After covering up my mark, taking off that dress and putting on the outfit from my emergency bag (I decided I could wear the amulet plus I was getting attached to it), and putting my hair down normal, I packed everything from my other worldly journey. Then I rode a bus to about half a block away from the Tulsa House of night, I figured I would get funny looks if I got off right at the front gate.<p>

I walked the short distance to the house of night and when I got there I just stood there staring at the gate like it would it would open by itself. To my great surprise it did open by itself. Out of the gate stepped a woman I am going to take a wild guess and say she was the high priestess of this house of night.

She stepped in front of me and held out her hand to shake which I tried to do, but she had other ideas and grasped my forearm _What a weird hand shake, I feel like I'm in a secret club _I thought to my self. She released my forearm and looked me in the eye smiled, and said "welcome to my house of night you must be here to visit a student, I'm Neferet the high priestess".

I smiled at her and said "nope, I'm here to um enroll" then I pulled back the hood of my sweater and ran my palm across my forehead wiping away the makeup I put on to hide my "special" mark. I saw her eyes widen at my mark before she smiled and said "welcome what would you like to chance your name to" I didn't hesitate long before saying Jessabella Nightshade.

"well Jessabella If you follow me I will show you to your room and you must know we are quite excited to have you. Do you have any special abilities?"

I smiled at her and said "not that I know of yet I was just marked last night"

"well ok then lets get going, by the way you will have a room all to your self.

We walked across the dark courtyard in silence on the way to what I guessed was the girls dorm. When we entered I saw a warm atmosphere with girls sitting on couches and watching flat screen TVs. Neferet scanned the room obviously looking for someone and smiled when she found them " Stevie Rae would you mind showing Jessabella to her room then show her around"

"of course" the blond country girl with a Okie accent said.

"Great she is staying in room 13, goodbye ladies" she said before walking back out into the night. The girl Stevie Rae grabbed my hand and bounced over to the stairs and said "come on I'll show you your room" in a bright, cheerful voice, I just smiled and shook my head I think I was going to like Stevie Rae, a lot I was sure we were going to be great friends.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>_

And many thanks to:

**BreeT** for reviewing

and

**BlackRosesNeverDie666** for reviewing, favoriting, and fallowing this story

_I love every single one of my readers, so..._

_** Love me back and review ;P**_


	4. so sorry

_OMG guys I'm sooooo sorry!_ I have totally forgotten about this story and I have had a TON of home work, because school hates me with a passion any-who. I promise if

not tonight then by tomorrow night I will have you a chapter. I know you probably all hate me and want to chase me with pitchforks and torches, and might stop reading

this story but, _**please don't**_ I just totally forgot. One more thing** I have pictures for this story on my profile_ scroll all the way to the bottom of my bio and there they are_**, please check them out.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span> I love you guys soooooooooooooooooooo much/_**

- from a VERY _guilty_ Breeze


	5. Zoey?

**A/N** ok and here as promised is the chapter hope you love it and again _**soooo**_ sorry about being so long- and now it's a day later then I said it would be because I got sick

yup, the universe hates me

* * *

><p>After Stevie Rae practically bounced up the stairs with me in tow, she pulled me down a long hallway with lots of doors before we finally stopped in front of a door with a number 13 on the door. Once there she opened the door and yanked me in before she shut the door behind her.<p>

I looked around the room there was a door that I am guessing led to the bathroom upon opening it I found I was right there was also a closet, a vanity, a plain bed with just a black sheet set and navy blue duvet with 2 pillows there was only one bed that so I guessed that I wouldn't have a roommate and the walls were a boring off white. Stevie Rae must have saw me wrinkle up my nose in distaste at the walls and bed because she smiled and said in her cute little okie accent " If we ask nefert she will probably let you go into town to get stuff that you need like paint and stuff"

I smiled back at her and said "that would be great, I didn't really have time to grab much before I left"

Her smile grew bigger before she said " and I could go with you and help you get set up and paint" then she added quickly "only if you want I mean if you don't want me to come I totally..."

That's where I cut her of with " I would love that" I then spotted a sheet of paper on the vanity that read:

Jessabella Nightshade:

1st hour – Vampire Sociology 101. Rm. 215. Prof. Neferet

2nd hour – Fencing. Gymnasium. Prof. D. Lankfor

3rd hour – Lit 101. Rm. 214. Prof. Penthesilea

4th hour – Spanish 101. Rm. 216. Prof. Garmy

Lunch Break

5th hour – Intro to Music. Rm. 314. Prof. Vento

6th hour – Intro to Equestrian Studies. Field House. Prof. Lenobia

I realized that it was my schedule I turned to Stevie Rae and asked "do we have any classes together" she looked at me schedule before nodding and saying that she has the same schedule. I smiled at her at least I wasn't going to be a friendless loser. Stevie Rae glanced at the clock before saying that it was time for supper, she then took my hand and pulled me what I assumed was the dining hall I got my lunch which consisted of a salad and spaghetti.

After I got my lunch I decided I couldn't wait any longer I turned to Stevie Rae and asked "do you know a girl named Zoey Redbird"

Stevie Rae looked at me funny before saying "no nobody by that name is in this house of night. Why?"

* * *

><p>ok guys again soooo sorry please<p>

review

oh and Emma I thought you reviewed out of the kindness of your heart... but I guess I will buy you a cookie at school at some point

**again love you all (in a non creepy way)**

**review! **


End file.
